This invention relates generally to plastic sleeve formation as for example may be employed in fabricating fishing lures. More particularly, the invention concerns the forming of one or more patterns on multiple plastic sleeves in such conditions of superposition and partial interconnection as will facilitate the rapid and inexpensive fabrication of fishing lures as well as other devices employing such sleeves.
In the past it has been found desirable to form fishing lures having different colored or patterned lengthwise extending strands for concealing fishhooks. The fabrication techniques heretofore used have been undesirably time consuming and expensive, due to the number of manipulative steps involved in individually forming skirts on different mandrels, painting patterns on the skirts and peeling them off the mandrels and thereafter interconnecting them. No way was known to substantially shorten or simplify this process.